In recent years, power generation systems using renewable energy have been attracting attention. As one of these systems, a wind power generation system that converts rotational energy of a wind turbine into electrical energy by a power generator has been known.
In response, there has been proposed a wind-powered thermal power generation system that converts rotational energy of a wind turbine into thermal energy by a heat generator using heat generation by induction heating (eddy current), and converts the heat into electrical energy (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-102576 (PTD 1) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-43728 (PTD 2)).